


Can I stay over?

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: I know we're not close, but my bus broke down near your house, its storming, and i live three miles away..





	Can I stay over?

The thunder and lightning made loud crashing noises. The rain pattered on the window and roof. The sky was grey with clouds, allowing very little sunlight through, and the wind was rough, making tree's sway.  
Needless to say, it was a pretty bad storm.

Edd sighed softly, staring out the window. He had been planning to do something with his friends today, but the storm ruined that.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Edd frowned, looking over at the phone before picking it up and answering.  
"Hello?"

"Hey.." He heard the familiar Norwegian accent. Tord. "Look, I know were not super close or anything, but the bus broke down near your house, and i live three miles away.. Can i stay over at your place for the night?" He asked. You could hear the rain and thunder in the background of him speaking.

Edd frowned deeper.  
"..Tord..??"  
He wasn't very close to Tord anymore, at all. He hardly even knew Tord anymore. It was years since Tord had even talked to them, and he hadn't exactly left them on good terms either.  
But.. If Tord had no where else to go..  
"I-I.. Okay, sure.. I just-.. Okay. Okay, you can come over.." Edd sighed. What was he doing..

There was a sigh of relief heard from the other end of the line.  
"Thank you, Edd.. You wont regret this, i promise.. I'll repay you sometime soon, okay??" Tord said.

Edd shook his head.  
"I.. Okay..?? I'll see you when you're here then, I guess.."

"Okay."

_Click._

Edd felt.. Scared. He didn't know what would happen. He didn't know if he'd regret this. He didn't even know the things Tord had done in the past years. He had even forgot about Tord.  
His best guess though, was that the things Tord had done, weren't very good. I mean, he did destroy everything and kill a person the last time he saw Tord..

Edd began frantically cleaning the place up, as if Tord would hurt him or yell at him if everything wasn't perfect.

It wasn't long before Edd heard a knock at the door. Edd froze up for a second, before realizing he should go answer the door.  
He walked over to the door, gripping the door knob, and turning.. He opened the door.  
He widened his eyes and covered his mouth in reaction to what he saw.

Tord had scars all over the right side of his face, and his right arm was replaced with a robot arm. Tord was soaked, which probably wasn't good for his robot arm, Edd inferred. Tord didn't look happy, like at all.  
"Hi." He muttered.

"..Tord..!! Good to see you..!!!"  Edd said, forcing himself to bring Tord into a hug. He breathed in Tord's familiar scent, which wasn't very ideal. He smelled like blood and cigars. It seemed like no matter what Tord did, he couldn't get the smell to go away.  
Edd cringed on the inside, but managed to stay looking like he hadn't noticed, or didn't care.  
He pulled away from Tord.

"Can i come in please?" Tord asked, an un-amused voice.

"Oh..!! Uh, right, come in.." He quickly moved out of the way, letting Tord in.   
"Um.. Are you okay? You need a towel?" Edd asked, tilting his head to the side.

Tord looked over at Edd, his annoyed expression changing to a softer one.  
"Oh.. I.. That would be nice, thank you, but I don't deserve it.." He mumbled.

"What? Of course you do Tord. Why wouldn't you?" Edd asked, raising an eyebrow. "Plus.. Wouldn't water be bad for your robot arm..?" He asked.

"I.. I don't deserve it because of what I've done.. And, my arm is waterproof. I wasn't stupid enough to make it sensitive to water. Don't worry about it.. You don't even need to talk to me, I just wanna stay until the storm clears up and i can get home." Tord said.

Edd frowned, and sighed softly, walking over to the closet, where he kept his towels. He got out his biggest one, before walking back over to Tord. He just wrapped the towel around Tord.  
"Keep warm and dry. I don't want you to get sick.."

Tord didn't understand why Edd was being so nice.  
"Why..?"

"Because you're my friend!" He flashed a smile at Tord.

Tord missed that smile. That smile that made his heart flutter, the smile that made him wonder why he'd ever done what he did. Even if he believed that Edd and the others never actually cared about him, he always found himself falling for Edd. And why? The Red Army had taken away his ability to love anyone such a long time ago, right? How was he even feeling this for Edd?  
He felt the smallest blush creep onto his cheeks.  
"Oh..!! I..!! Okay..!!" He smiled a little bit.

Edd giggled.  
"There we go! There's Tordy's smile!" Edd said happily. He was hardly scared of Tord being here anymore. He actually felt.. Nice. It was nice to have Tord here, despite what he did in the past. It felt like old times. He really missed it, alot.  
And plus, what he did was years ago. He should move on, right? That would be easier for the both of them.  
Edd just hoped he wouldn't regret it this time. He really did want to be Tord's friend.

Tord just sat on the floor in silence, shivering as he tried his best to dry off. He was really soaked.

"Tord..? Do you need a change of clothes? I might have something that would fit you.." Edd said, as he looked Tord over. Tord was shorter than Edd, surprisingly. 

Tord glanced up at Edd.  
"Um.. You wouldn't mind lending me anything, would you?" He asked.

"Not at all! Hold on, I'll be right back." Edd said, before walking into his room. He picked out a smaller shirt and pants he owned, as well as a pair of socks, because he was sure that would help warm Tord up. As he was looking through his closet, he found something that he was sure Tord would be happy to see. His old black hoodie.  
Edd smiled to himself, taking out the black hoodie, and walking back to Tord.

"Hey, i got you some spare clothes, and guess what i found?" Edd said, holding out the black hoodie.

Tord gasped slightly.  
"Oh..!!!" He stood up quickly, taking the hoodie and the spare clothes.  
"Thank you Edd..!! Where can i go change?" He asked.

"The bathroom is down the hall, to the right," Edd said. "You can change in there, and when you're done changing, i'll wash and dry your clothes for you, kay?" He said, earning a nod from Tord.

"I hope im not overworking you or anything.." Tord mumbled before walking to the bathroom.

He began to change into the spare clothes. He stared at the black hoodie, before putting it on. He remembered exactly how he got it.

_Tord walked down the hallways of the Red Army's school. Another horrible day. He just wanted to go back to the base. He wanted to get everything over with, and then go to bed. He knew people would die today. He knew they'd be tortured. He knew that everything in this army was horrible, and wrong, despite what he'd always been told..  
_

_He didn't even remember his family, his parents. All he knew was that he had been taken from his home when he was around 6 or 7, and his parents were killed. He didn't remember them, so he_ _wasn't sure if he cared that they were dead.  
He was 13 now. Another day of school, being pushed around and teased for his accent or how he acted, or just not being able to get the damn answers right. What was worse, was that this was a school set up by the Red Army, so all the teachers and kids were a part of it. So he was constantly reminded of the things he was forced to do, like murder, and crimes, they had already taught Tord how to shoot a gun. He was just a kid._  
 _Tord let out a frustrated noise as he walked down the hallways, wiping away tears that were now rolling down his cheeks._

_"Hey kid, you alright?" Asked a female voice._

_Tord gasped a bit, quickly looking over to the side.  
He'd seen this lady before.._

_She was an older leader, probably in her 20's. she wore the usual Red Army outfit, and in one of her hands, she was holding a black hoodie. Her hair was long, messy, and a dark brown, while her eyes were a rusty brown color. She was in a higher command, and usually hung around the schools, watching over the kids or something. Nobody really knew what she did. She was quite mysterious, actually._

_"I-I'm fine ma'am.. I'm sorry for crying, I.. I know it's not allowed.." Tord said, mumbling, and keeping his eyes glued to the floor._

_The woman raised an eyebrow before walking over to Tord and crouching down beside him.  
"Whats wrong, hun? Why were you crying?" She asked in a soft tone._

_Tord was a little shocked. He wasn't used to people being nice like to him like this, and he wouldn't have guessed it to ever come from this lady.  
"I-I just.. It's stupid really.. I get teased, it's nothing really.. Maybe i'm just upset because of the things i have to do.." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes for the second time._

_The woman gave a sympathetic look._  
"I understand.. I understand how you feel. Look, I dont usually do this, and i might get in trouble, but, here." She handed him the black hoodie, before bringing him into a nice, comforting hug, rubbing his back and saying soothing things to him.  
"You're gonna be alright bud.."

_Tord didn't know what to do. These things usually didn't happen to him. He hardly ever got comfort.  
He desperately clung onto the woman, beginning to cry softly. It felt nice.._

_" **IVY!!!** " Yelled a loud, intimidating voice._

_The woman jumped slightly, letting go of Tord and turning to the man who had just yelled her name. He was stomping up to her, and he looked angry._

_"Y-Yes Chris..??" The woman asked, stammering slightly._

_"What do you think you're doing breaking the rules like that?!? You know what punishment you're going to get, correct?!" Asked the man, or 'Chris'._

_'Ivy' nodded slightly.  
"Y-Yes sir.. I know.." She mumbled._

_"Well then. Come with me. We don't need you around anymore." Chris said, not a glint of mercy in his eyes._

_Ivy nodded again, before glancing back at Tord._  
"Stay strong bud.. Y-You're gonna be alright.."  
She then turned back to Chris. Chris grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her somewhere else, out of the school.

_Tord knew what was happening. He'd seen this too many times before._  
The death punishment.  
He had caused someones death, because of him being upset..  
He looked down at the black hoodie he'd been handed, quickly putting it on. He knew what he'd do now.  
He was going to keep this hoodie, in remembrance of Ivy, and he was going to hide his emotions. Shove them down his throat, never acknowledge them, that way, nothing like this would ever happen again. 

Tord snapped out of his memories, hearing Edd call for him.

"Tord?? You okay in there??" Edd called after Tord. He'd been in the bathroom for a little while.

"I'm fine, sorry!!" He called back. He glanced at himself in the mirror, before looking over to the bathroom door, and opening it, walking out. He walked over to where Edd was.  
"Sorry I took a while.. I was just thinking about stuff that happened in the past."

Edd stared at Tord from the couch for a second, studying his expression, trying to see if he seemed okay. He seemed okay enough..  
Edd nodded.  
"Don't worry about it Tord, I was just wondering if you were alright." He said, before looking down at a book he had been reading.

Tord stood there for a moment, before clearing his throat.  
"Could I sit next to you on the couch..?" Tord asked.

Edd looked up at him again.  
"Oh-..!! Yes, yes of course you can." Edd smiled softly, making Tord's heart skip a beat. 

Tord nodded a little, now smiling himself. He went and sat next to Edd.  
"Also.. I wanted to ask something.." He mumbled.

"Oh? Okay, what is it?" Edd asked, tilting his head.

"Do you ever.. Feel like, really happy-nervous around someone? Like, when they smile your heart melts, when they do something you always think its brilliant, you think about them alot, they're just the light of your life.. Do you ever get that? What does it mean?" Tord asked. He didn't know alot about love at all. He'd never been taught.

This question earned a soft giggle from Edd.  
"Awe.. Tord, you have a crush.."Edd said. "Who is it??" He asked, grinning.

Tord widened his eyes slightly.  
"I dont wanna crush you?!" He'd never heard the term 'crush' before. How was he supposed to know that it didn't mean literally crushing someone?

Edd blinked, staring at Tord.  
"Wh-.. Tord, it means you have romantic feelings for someone.. Wait, you have a crush on ME..??" He asked, his eyes wide, and a blush creeping onto his face. He didn't really know what to think..

Tord realized that he literally just told Edd that he liked him.  
Ah shit.. Here comes the rejection.  
"W-Wait..!! I didn't..!! I mean..!!! Ah, fuck, fuck..!! I didn't know what that meant, shit.." Tord gripped his head. He was actually ready to cry, his face was red.

Edd frowned.  
"Wait, no, Tord! Don't freak out buddy.." He hugged onto Tord.  
"It's okay, really! I don't mind.. I feel flattered, actually. That you'd like me like that," He said.

Tord sniffled, hugging back.  
"I.. I didn't know what it meant.." He said quietly. "I've never felt this way before, ever.. Before i met you, that is.. I.. I'm sorry."

Edd shook his head.  
"No, no.. that's alright.. Tord, I don't mind that you feel this way, at all, I promise. I'm still your friend." He kissed the top of Tord's head, flashing another smile at Tord.

That smile never failed to make Tord happy.  
He giggled softly.  
"Heh.. O-Okay.."

"You're one of my best friends Tord, don't forget that."

"Okay."


End file.
